


Play with me

by faithful_lie



Series: Follow Me Down (Intimacy Bingo) [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Bondage, Fluff, Gen, I suppose, I'm confused, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Learning the Ropes, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Thanks, Weirdness, cuteness, don't follow this example, first time bondage, honestly this fic is a little strange, hoseok is a little strange, how to tag..., jihope - Freeform, jimin's mildly confused, platonic jihope, pun intended, switch hoseok implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ever wondered what it would feel like to be hogtied, Jimin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up this is really weird and I had the WORST writers block in the middle but I 100% NEED this square haha ~  
> I have NO idea how this ended up so long O_O
> 
> Beta'd by jbibbles.tumblr.com <3
> 
> For the [Bangtan Intimacy Bingo 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BIB2016/profile) square; bondage

 “You ever wondered what it would feel like to be hogtied, Jimin?” Jimin doesn’t even blink. For a moment he wonders if he actually hallucinated Hoseok saying that, but then again it’s _so him._

“Uhm, no. Actually I haven’t, hyung,” he replies disinterestedly, not looking up from his book.

“Would you like to find out?” There’s something weird about Hoseok’s tone and Jimin’s brain suddenly truly catches up to his ears. He stares at Hoseok, wide eyed, his book sliding from his fingers and dropping into his lap.

“Wait, what?” He shuffles round on the sofa to face the brunette. _“What did you ask me?”_ His voice rises a little in disbelief.

“I asked you whether you would like to be hogtied.” Hoseok says, completely deadpan.

“Right, yes,” Jimin shakes his head, apparently he did hear right, “and why exactly are you asking me?” At the other end of the sofa, Hoseok shrugs with apparent boredom, but the twinkle of mischief in his eyes gives him away.

“Why not?”

“Do you actually know how to do that?” Jimin shifts again. His book drops onto the floor with a soft thunk, where it remains completely disregarded. Hoseok nods and the corner of his mouth twitches up.

“So you’re interested?” Is all he says, reclining back against the arm of the sofa, his eyes never leaving Jimin’s.

“You’re so weird today, Hobie-hyung,” Jimin grins, but Hoseok doesn’t return it. “Oh, you’re serious?” A nod. “Wow, well, I don’t know - I'm, uhm, not entirely sure what that would entail…?” He trails off and his rambling somehow ends up coming out as a question. Hoseok’s face gives away nothing. He runs a hand through his hair, taking his time, before he speaks.

“Hog tying someone involves binding the wrists and ankles together behind the back,” Jimin nods, “it's actually not that uncomfortable, even if it sounds like it should be,” he finishes and Jimin suddenly finds himself gazing at his hyung in a different light, “but at the same time, it's kind of meant to be.” He speaks with such conviction that Jimin is certain he's speaking from experience and he really wants to know who exactly did that and _when?_ But he refrains from asking, wondering if that's crossing some kind of boundary. “Or you could be bound a different way if you wanted.” Jimin raises an eyebrow.

“I didn't know you were into bondage, hyung,” he finally replies, going for a light, teasing delivery but it falls flat and silence stretches between them. Hoseok shrugs as if they're talking about what to have for dinner not confessing to kinks hitherto concealed. Eventually, Jimin can't take the silence and Hoseok’s steady gaze boring into his eyes. “I can't say I'm not curious.” He says quietly, eyes darting away to stare at a stain on the carpet he had never noticed before. _Where did that come from?_ He looks back up when he feels Hoseok moving on the sofa. His hyung’s face has erupted into a delighted smile and he's sitting forward, hands on his knees.

“Do you actually want to try…? Something?” And how could he say no to that face, filled with such childish excitement, like Hoseok’s just got a new toy that he can't wait to show Jimin?

It quickly becomes obvious how apt that choice of words was, because well, Hoseok definitely has _toys_. Jimin catches a glimpse over his shoulder as Hoseok goes through a drawer in his room, pushing back the thin layer of clothes hiding a lot of _not clothes_ underneath. He backs away blushing and with the distinct feeling that he should not have seen that, not least because of the way Hoseok is bent forward over the drawer as if to block its contents from view.

Hoseok rummages around a little more, pulling a few items out; a couple lengths of rope, a tie, some black strips of fabric, an odd contraption Jimin doesn't recognise and finally two sets of cuffs of different types. The elder lays them down carefully before pulling the clothes back into place and sliding the drawer shut. He reaches up and places a pair of scissors on the top of their dresser and then turns away from it.

“Come here, Jimin,” he says, smiling encouragingly as he settles himself on the floor and beckons Jimin closer, “let's talk about this.” Jimin hesitates for a moment before steeping closer and sinking to his knees, his eyes on the items beside Hoseok. “I'm not going to start by hog tying you.” Jimin tilted his head curiously.

“You're not?”

“No,” he replies immediately, “first we’re gonna talk about things, I'll show you what these are,” he gestures to the things he'd pulled out of the drawers, “if you're happy with everything, you'll pick a safe word and we’ll start light and work up from there.” His smile is soft and familiar even if the subject is new and Jimin finds himself relaxing – this is just his hyung after all.

“Okay!” Jimin shuffles closer, surprised to realise that he genuinely is interested. He'd really only said yes to appease Hoseok but some part of him is genuinely invested now. Plus, there's nothing wrong with trying something new. He's subconsciously reaching out before he's really thought about it and Hoseok laughs, bright and airy, picking up the strips of fabric and placing them in Jimin’s hands. They're so soft.

“Silk ties.” Hoseok says. “They're just simple, you know, soft and uncomplicated. And strong.” He grins and something in Jimin’s stomach twists. He shifts to mirror Hoseok, sitting cross legged right in front of him and lays the soft strips over one thigh before looking up again, expectantly.

“Got it.” Hoseok hands him the tie next. It's familiar; he recognises the pattern and he's sure he's seen his friend wear it out on at least one occasion.

“Ties are easy to use, easy to access but mildly more awkward,” he reaches out and lifts the ends of the tie either side of Jimin’s hands, his eyes on Jimin’s hands rather than his face for once, “and of course you can wear them normally too – although probably not after you've used it to restrain someone. It's why I own two of this particular tie.” He runs a hand through his hair, giving Jimin a wry smile.

“Do you use them the same way as the silk strips?” The brunette nods.

“Can do. Ties have a different feel, it's hard to explain.” He waves a little vaguely and Jimin can't help but find the slightly distracted expression on his face endearing. He's in his element it seems – expression similar to when he talks about rapping or producing – and it's maybe a little adorable. Jimin lays the tie down too, accepting the first set of cuffs handed to him. They're soft, kind of like wetsuit material (but he doesn't know what that's called) and they have Velcro fastenings. They each have clips with a short length of rope between them, carefully tied.

“What are they made of?” He asks in a small voice, turning them over in his hands.

“Neoprene,” Hoseok replies, “those ones are nice if you don't like to feel trapped; you can easily get out by yourself. And they're really soft, right?” He smiles when Jimin agrees, mulling over his words as he plays with the cuffs in his hands a little more. He opens one, does it back up and then lays them down in his lap too. “These are the ones I like,” Hoseok begins, extending his hands with a set of cuffs in each that match each other in both style and colouring, “the larger ones are for ankles, the smaller ones for wrists.” Jimin accepts them carefully, surprised by the weight in comparison to the previous pair. “You see how they all have clips?” He nods, putting down the ankle cuffs so he can examine the wrist cuffs better. “You can clip them to each other, to connectors, to other things - it's pretty cool, I think.”

“These ones are leather, right?” He asks when Hoseok finally stops talking for a moment and the man hums in agreement. These cuffs are more bulky and buckle closed, with purple detailing around the edges. He unbuckles one, curious, and pokes the inside then presses his fingers hard against it to find that it's quite squishy. These cuffs may be more sturdy but they're padded and don't look like they'd be too uncomfortable. He swaps them for the ankle cuffs, which are essentially the same, just a bit larger and he can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him the whole time. This stuff must be expensive, he probably doesn't want Jimin to break it. Although he thinks he might have trouble doing that.

When he looks up, having laid the ankle cuffs down too, on the floor in front of him, Hoseok’s expression is surprisingly soft. He tells Jimin he has two more things to show him. The first one is a metal ring with four arms attached, each ending in a smaller ring.

“It's a connector,” Hoseok supplies in response to his questioning look, pressing it into Jimin’s eager fingers, “used for hogtying people. You can connect all four of those cuffs to it and voila – hog tied.” Jimin bends the little arms, wiggles the whole thing and then puts it on the ground. It's kind of weird. “The last thing.” Hoseok announces, and he looks up from the ground. Hoseok is holding a length of rope, neatly looped into a small bundle. “Rope.” He says unnecessarily as he hands it over. “You can do so much with it – if you know what you're doing.” He winks then and Jimin doesn't really know how to respond to that, images of Hoseok bound in various compromising positions flitting across his vision, so he just smiles awkwardly and drops his gaze to the rope. It's red and reasonably thin, surprisingly soft to the touch unlike regular rope. He supposes you might want something less coarse when it's against bare skin. But then he wonders if, perhaps, some people would want it to be coarse. Time to stop following that trail of thought.

“It's nice,” he responds, haltingly, after a moment. “It seems nice.” Hoseok huffs in amusement and there's an expectant pause, but neither of them fills it. They just gaze at each other for a moment. Hoseok’s expression is unreadable but not worrying – warm.

“So,” Hoseok eventually says, expression unchanging, “do you want to try something?” His voice is confident and for a moment, Jimin considers saying no, just to spite him, to see his visage crack. But he doesn't. He nods shyly, feeling an alien excitement. He actually is interested now. The idea of being tied up or restrained in some way seems less weird, less threatening, with Hoseok sitting so calmly across from him. Getting to see all the objects now laid out in front of him. “Any questions?” Jimin remembers the scissors Hoseok took out earlier.

“What are the scissors for?”

“They're for getting you out quickly if I have to.” Hoseok doesn't even miss a beat.

“Does that happen often?” Jimin asks softly.

“No, but it happens.” His friend muses and he nods. It's actually reassuring.

“Where should we start?”

“With a safe word.” Hoseok fires back immediately. “Although it's not really necessary – if you're uncomfortable with anything we’ll stop. It's just a good habit, you know.” Jimin shrugs.

“So what's a good safe word?”

“Something you won't forget. Something that won't come up.” Jimin nods; that makes sense. “Traffic lights are a pretty good system. Yellow for ‘pause, let's negotiate’ type stuff. Red for ‘we’re about to or already have crossed a boundary’.” Jimin makes a noise of agreement. “Either person can say it and everything stops. Understand?”

“Got it,” Jimin responds, “traffic lights.”

“Okay is there something you want to try first?” Hoseok asks when he’s was satisfied that Jimin will remember. Jimin gazes down at the items spread across his lap and the floor in front of him, feeling a little lost. He has no idea where to begin; too much choice isn't a good thing. After a moment, Hoseok leans forwards and picks up the tie, his fingertips sliding along the inside of Jimin’s thigh as he does so. Jimin shudders but Hoseok makes no move to acknowledge it. “Let's start with this?” He suggests, waiting until Jimin agreed before he starts moving everything else aside.

“What do you normally use?” Jimin asks him, as he helps clear a space around them, but all he receives in response is an amused grin. He sits down when no reply is offered and crosses his legs once more, watching as his friend settles in front of him. His eyes flick between Hoseok’s face and the dark material of the tie held in his hands.

“Hands,” is all Hoseok says, gesturing for Jimin to extend his arms, “loose fists, wrists facing inwards.” He demonstrates as he speaks and Jimin quickly mimicking him, curious and with just a twinge of apprehension. But Hoseok’s touch, when he adjusts the positioning of Jimin’s hands is gentle and considered. He binds Jimin’s wrists confidently with nimble fingers but Jimin’s eyes are on his friend’s face – he finds the look of concentration absolutely adorable. In fact he totally forgets what's happening until Hoseok tugs his wrists a little bit by the binds – most likely to test them – and Jimin looks down to see his wrists neatly bound. He feels a little vulnerable, with Hoseok’s fingers hooked in like that, expression now unreadable.

“What now?” Jimin almost whispers. Hoseok hums as if thinking.

“Kneel for me?” His voice is firm but it's still a question, as if he's testing Jimin, or checking that he's okay with that. Jimin moves to put his wrists down and support himself a little but his friend yanks them back up. “No, I want you to do it without using your arms.” He orders and Jimin blinks at him for a moment. The man gazes back steadily, and Jimin notices that a few dirty blond strands have escaped from the parted hairstyle and have fallen down over his forehead. The fingers at his wrists twitch and he decides he might as well try. He leans over onto one hip until he can free one leg, folding it back under himself and rocking back up onto his knees. “Good job!” Hoseok breaks into a smile that Jimin can't help but answer, then his hands move up Jimin’s arms and he tugs the smaller man closer.

Without his arms to aid his balance, Jimin topples forwards against Hoseok’s chest, emitting a surprised squeak, but he needn't have worried – Hoseok’s arms wrap around him and he ends up sat in the man’s lap, arms folded up between them.

“If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked,” Jimin whines, acting like he's only just tolerating the arms wrapped around him and is definitely not trying really hard not to crack a smile.

“Shall I take that off now?” Hoseok gestures to the tie and Jimin gazes down at it. He likes the way it feels against his wrists, and how the soft lilac colouring compliments his skin tone. “You can't try anything else if I don't take this off first.” Jimin waits a little longer before he agrees and slender fingers deftly loosen the tie. “Got a preference?” He hums indecisively then points.

“Those.” He indicates the silk ties, leaning forward to pick them up but he finds himself being lifted completely out of Hoseok’s lap, spilling forward onto his hands and knees and earning an amused laugh. It actually feels kind of weird to have hands free again as he shuffles away, to retrieve the black strips of fabric.

“Okay, would you like to have your hands in front again?” Hoseok asks ask he accepts the black strips. Jimin nods. “And can I tie you _to_ something?” This time Jimin pauses.

“Uh,” he hesitates, watching Hoseok’s face closely, “it depends what and- and why.” He finishes and the smile he gets is soft and understanding.

“How about the bedpost?” Comes the offer. “And I won't do anything I wouldn't do normally, maybe play with your hair if you'll let me?” Jimin waits for him to continue. “The only thing that'll be different is that your hands won't be free to push me away.” He winks. “But I'll stop if you ask.” Jimin eyes the bedpost and he can't think of a reason to say no. He's a little surprised when he realises how much he really _trusts_ Hoseok. He trusts him not to do anything weird – or at least weirder than tying him to the bedpost.

“Okay,” he murmurs, “sure, why not?” He allows himself to be lead to the nearest corner of Hoseok’s bed, finding himself seeing it in a different light all of a sudden. It doesn't have a solid headboard, rather metalwork and the same is true at the foot of the bed and he supposes that it's easier to tie people to it that way. He watches curiously as Hoseok carefully binds his wrists to each other and the bedpost, constantly checking how tight the binds are and asking Jimin how he feels. He ends up kneeling facing the bed, arms hanging limply, wrists taking half their weight. Hoseok stands up and makes as if to move away and Jimin momentarily panics. “Where are you going?” He asks, twisting and shuffling round to keep Hoseok in sight. Hoseok turns back.

“I was just going…” He trails off when he sees Jimin’s face, moving closer again swiftly. “Sorry Jimin I should have said – I was just going to get the last strip since I dropped it over there.” He sinks down on the floor beside Jimin, fingers automatically checking his wrists once again, cradling his hands. “You don't like being stuck here?”

Jimin tilts his head to the side as he considers.

“Not exactly. I don't really mind but, when you went away, I suddenly got worried that you'd leave me here.” He explains. Hoseok nods along.

“Okay then, I won't go away,” he says simply, “then you don't have to worry. Although I wouldn't ever leave you alone - it's not safe for one thing.” He pauses for a moment before he speaks again, making sure to meet Jimin’s eyes. “Do you want me to untie you?”

“No,” is the immediate response and Hoseok breaks out into a grin, reaching up to ruffle Jimin’s hair. Jimin's eyes half close and he turns his head, encouraging Hoseok to play with his hair more, like he does so often, and Hoseok complies. He pushes Jimin’s fringe over to one side, then the other, watching as his friend relaxes under his touch. “This is nice.” Jimin murmurs and Hoseok laughs sweetly.

“Yes, I think so too.” He pulls his hand away as Jimin shuffles round to lean against the side of the mattress, then replaces it as soon as he's settled. Jimin's eyes crinkle in a smile.

“It's nice just to do nothing, hyung,” he mumbles, smile broadening when Hoseok agrees. He slides his hand up Jimin’s neck, pushing his fingers into the hair at the roots. Jimin shivers, but leans into the touch, eyes finally closing completely and Hoseok laughs, repeating the action.

“I know I've said it before but you're like a cat.” Jimin opens one eye.

“Mm not.”

“Are too,” Hoseok retorts, poking his waist. The smaller man flinches and giggles but doesn't give any other reaction, closing his eye once more.

“No,” he denies, shaking his head even as his lips twitch up, undermining his words. Hoseok prods him again, and then switches to tickling him. Jimin cries out in surprise and tries to wriggle away but his wrists stop him and now his arms are fully extended, Hoseok moves in and targets his armpits. Jimin writhes, laughter tumbling from his lips, matched by Hoseok’s. He has nowhere to go, he can't get away! He wiggles some more, leans forward trying to fold his arms down but all that does is put him off balance. Hoseok’s hands find his shoulders and right him, but he's still expecting to be tickled and wiggles away anyway, gasping between giggles. Hoseok attacks one side then the other and all Jimin wants is to get his hands _off_. He pulls on the bonds, knows that if he vocalises that, Hoseok will stop – he said he would – but he holds off a little longer, until he really can't take it. “Stop! Hoseok, stop!” He shrieks, laughing some more. His friend’s hands retreat immediately and he flops sideways against the bed, panting and laughing breathlessly as Hoseok gently releases his wrists, rubbing them gently whilst Jimin calms down. “That was so mean.”

“But did you dislike it?” Hoseok asks and Jimin scowls.

“No.” He admits after a moment.

“Do you still want to be hog tied? I'll only leave you for a very short period of time, just so you can feel it – I don't think it's fair on your wrists right now to do much else.” Hoseok remains silent after that and Jimin looks him over. _Why not?_ He supposes. Isn't that what this was all about anyways?

“Sure.” Hoseok grins, but doesn't move away, instead waiting for Jimin to get up on his own. About a minute passes before Jimin takes his hands back and pushes himself up, moving back to the centre of the room. “So what do I do?”

“Hang on a mo,” Hoseok murmurs, moving around and collecting up what he needs. He lays two sets of cuffs and the connector down beside Jimin. “Okay I'd like you to kneel up for me.” He says and Jimin quickly obeys, allowing Hoseok to move his limbs and cuff his ankles and wrists individually. He kind of likes the weight of the cuffs, the feeling of the squishy insides against his skin. “You need to be up on your toes for me to connect them all up,” Hoseok speaks again, a hand placed at the inside of Jimin’s left ankle, “you might find that a little more comfortable.” He continues, before adding ‘at first’. Jimin’s not entirely sure what he means but tucks his toes under anyway, feeling his quads stretching a little as he does. Hoseok clips the cuffs into the connector one by one and, before he's truly registered what has happened, Jimin is hog tied, on the floor in his best friend’s room. Hoseok moves back in front of him.

“How does it feel?” He asks, eyes quickly scanning over Jimin. It's not exactly uncomfortable, just a little awkward he supposes. It's weird to move his hand and feel a tugging on his other limbs in response. He can feel that over time, being in this position might put strain on his shoulders, his quads, the small of his back but actually he can imagine that feeling good. Perhaps if he decided to stretch first or something, then that wouldn't matter so much either. He realises he hasn't answered the question when his friend repeats it.

“Oh, it's weird,” he replies, then feels the need to elaborate, “but I don't mind it - it's kind of…” He can't quite grasp the words. “It's kind of pleasant, I don't really know.” Hoseok's lips quirk into a wry smile.

“Tell me about it.” He says, then places his palms on Jimin’s upper arms. “Do you think you can work out how to kneel down for me? I won't let you fall.” He squeezes Jimin’s arms reassuringly and so he tries to settle his butt on his heels somehow without sitting on the metal ring at the centre of the connector. It works a lot better than he'd expected and he smiles in surprise. Hoseok pats his head. “Good job.” It makes him feel warm inside to be praised like that, even over such a little thing like working out how to sit down. “That's good.”

“When did you learn this stuff?” Jimin blurts out. The question has been sitting at the tip of his tongue pretty much better this entire time and, now, it's finally out in the open.

“Oh, you know,” Hoseok waves vaguely, letting go of Jimin, “a couple of my exes taught me, they even bought me some stuff.” Jimin splutters a little but what else was he expecting as an answer. Suddenly he just wants to be free again, able to get up and move his arms and legs as he wants.

“Hoseok, please can you untie me?” He almost begs, receiving an amused smile.

“Of course!” His friend beams, and crawls back round behind him to disconnect the cuffs. He encourages Jimin to sit down on his bottom before he starts removing the cuffs themselves, rubbing at the skin that's been concealed beneath. “So did you enjoy that?” Jimin pulls a face as Hoseok continues removing the cuffs.

“I guess? I think I need to think about it.”

“Fair enough.” Hoseok undoes the last cuff and sets it down. “Okay, now I'm going to give you cuddles!” He grabs Jimin’s hands and tugs him to his feet before pulling him over to the bed. “We can talk and you can think about, uh, all that and, well, after care is a good habit to have too.” Again Jimin finds himself slightly unsure of what it is that his friend means, but the promise of cuddles is a good one, so he allows himself to be lead and settles in Hoseok’s arms. He also really does have a lot to think about. He'd expected it all to be weird, but he hadn't expected to genuinely enjoy himself, to be even more curious now than he was when Hoseok first opened that drawer – now he can’t help but want to know what else is hidden inside. And does he… does he want to try this again? He hasn't been listening to Hoseok, he realises as he tunes back in to hear _and next time, we could try something with ropes._

“N-next time?” Jimin stutters, craning his neck back to look at his friend. “Pardon?” Hoseok just chuckles.

“There doesn't _have_ to be a next time.” He says, but the cheeky grin taking over his entire face says that he hopes otherwise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time <3
> 
> You're probably as dazed as me lol ~  
> *mumbles*
> 
> I don't really like this fic ^^; happens sometimes when stuff doesn't come out how I wanted ~


End file.
